


Too Much Heaven

by jamieaiken919



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, gratuitous fluff, it's like a marshmallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Let's stay here for a while, yeah?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"As long as you want, mon amour."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THIS RIDICULOUS FLUFF. LOOK AT IT.
> 
> So this was actually inspired by a conversation my friend Lea and I were having, fangirling over Glass Joe and being general nerds. But I got a cute story out of it, SO THERE.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Joe entered his apartment, breathing out a sigh of exhaustion after a full day of training. Little Mac had invited him to come train with him and Doc Louis, and while they were good trainers, his body was already hating him for it. As he shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, he heard a rustling coming from his living room, the sound sending a chill down his spine. He nervously peeked around the corner, looking around until he saw the long black hair hanging over the armrest of his couch. A wave of relief flowed through him as he realized it was Julia, the girl he had been seeing. He'd forgotten that he told her where his spare key was hidden. He walked quietly into the room, leaning over the back of the couch and seeing her with a ball of yarn in her lap. He couldn't help but smile as she grinned up at him.

"Bonjour, handsome." Julia sat up on her knees, leaning over the back of the couch and pulling him down into a soft kiss. It took him by surprise, but he gently kissed her back, his hand resting lightly on her cheek. "How was your practice?"

"Tough..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Little Mac, he is a very tough opponent... but very good for fighting practice."

"It's so sweet of him to help you train. I'm sure Doc helps too."

"Ah, Doc Louis... he has very... interesting encouragement. Oh!" He rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar. "He told me to bring you this."

"Aww! Thanks Doc!"

"What are you working on?"

"Oh, this?" She sat back on the couch, picking up the yarn piece she had been working on. "It's a scarf, but the ball I was working from rolled away from me before. I was wiggling around to try and get it back without getting off the couch."

"Knitting?"

"Crochet. One hook instead of two needles." She smiled at him, holding it up so he could see it. "I'm an old lady."

"Non, amour." Joe smiled in return as he came around to sit on the couch with her. "That is a skill. A good one."

"You don't think I'm like a grandma with my yarn stash?" She giggled as she put the yarn on the floor beside the couch. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. "I made coffee a little bit ago. It should still be warm. Want?"

"Oui, that sounds fantastic." He started to get up, but was stopped by Julia standing and pushing him down by the shoulder.

"You stay here. I'll get your coffee." 

Before he could argue, she had made her way into the kitchen. He listened as he heard mugs and spoons clinking around, and he smiled as he smelled the coffee. He wondered to himself what he had done to find someone willing to take care of him the way she had. From tending to his injuries after his fights, to bringing bread to his apartment for him just because she knew it was his favorite. The age difference, while it made some people turn their heads and stare, never mattered to her. She would be the one to grab him and kiss him on the sidewalk just because someone looked at them the wrong way. 

And then there was the matter of the rest of the WVBA. Most had taken the revelation well, if not with a heavy bit of confusion. Others reacted mor viscerally, going so far as to claim Joe was lying until Julia actually showed up at one of his practice fights. He remembered vividly Aran's face when the girl had run up and kissed him in the middle of a practice bout. He took it all in stride though. When he was with her, none of the negativity mattered. 

"Coffee!" Joe was snapped out of his thoughts by Julia sauntering back into the room, handing him a mug. "It was a little cold so I warmed it up for you."

"Merci..." He took a sip and smiled as he tasted it. She got it exactly the way he prepared it himself. 

"Did I do good?"

"Oui... it's just the way I make it."

"I tried to pay attention when you made it the other day when you were over at my house... I'm so glad I got it right!"

"You did... I am flattered that you paid such close attention to me."

"Of course!" She sat back down on the opposite end of the couch, hugging her legs to her chest as she watched him drink his coffee. "I want to be sure I know what you like... so I can make sure I get it right." 

"I would love it even if you didn't." He looked to her, smiling gently as he saw her blush. "You do so much... if I can repay you in any way..."

"Repay me?"

"For taking care of me."

"Joe..." She tucked her legs under her, sitting up and edging closer to him. "You don't have to repay me for anything... I take care of you because you mean a lot to me. You always will."

Joe placed his now empty mug on the table in front of him, feeling his own face heat up. Now he was the one who was blushing. He turned back to see Julia crawling towards him, and he brought his legs up onto the couch just as she wrapped her arms around him. He laid back against the pillows and cushions, bringing her down with him. As she looked up at him, he brushed a stray piece of hair away from her eyes, smiling as she giggled and buried her face in his chest. 

"I love you..." Her voice was muffled, and Joe froze as he realized what she had said. They'd been seeing each other for a while, and had taken to calling each other 'love' and 'amour', but had never actually said it in this capacity. His heart was pounding in his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"I... I love you too..." He felt her sigh and laugh softly on top of him, and he knew this was exactly where he was meant to be. His heart felt like it was in heaven. "Je t'aime plus que tout..."

"You need to teach me French so I know what you're saying." Her voice was soft, and he could tell she was dozing off. He gently stroked her hair, giving her a kiss on top of her head as he let his own eyes drift closed. 

"Tomorrow... I do not have to train. I will teach you."

"Good... let's stay here for a while, yeah?"

"Oui... as long as you want, mon amour."


End file.
